Kung fu Family Guy
by mad eye's love
Summary: The Griffin family take a trip to China, something goes wrong with the plain and Brian and Stewie get lost in the Valley of Peice where they meet Grand Matser Shifu, his wife Mayling oc, and the furries five and Po. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

N: A warm summer day in Quahog and the Griffin family are sitting at the table for breakfast they are planning there family trip.

Peter: So it all settled, were going to China.

Stewie: Yes, hopefully I'll get to run in to Grand Master Shifu Ming, and have him auto graph my book.

N: Stewie held up a book it was a biography on the front is read "The road I took."

Brian: Why would you want to meet him, the bastard threw his own son in prison.

N: He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Stewie: Honestly Brian there was a reason to why he did it.

Brian: Yah, he's a cold hearted jerk.

Lois: Brian you should read it.

Brian: Lois you don't get it, he threw his son in prison.

Lois: For a good reason.

Brian: What reason would you have to throw your own son into prison, tell me that Lois.

Lois: Read the book.

Brian: Yah, when hell freezes over.

Meg: I read it, his wife seems really nice.

Peter: Shut up Meg!

N: Across the globe in China in the Valley of peace, in the jade palace, on a rest morning, grand master Shifu is a sleep in his bed, his wife Mayling who is 2 months pregnant with there first is a sleep in his arms, he opens his eyes and gets up slowly so he wouldn't wake Mayling up, she turned to her back her eyes still closed.

Shifu: I love you.

N: He said as he kissed her on the lips, and got up, he walked over by the window and stood letting the sun warm the fir on his chest, Mayling had woken up and went and stood next to him and he held her.

Mayling: Good morning Shifu.

N: She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Shifu: Did you sleep well?

Mayling: Yes.

Shifu: How about the little one?

N: He said getting to one knee and kissing her belly.

Mayling: Very well, she should be waking up soon.

Shifu: I cant wait.

Mayling: I know, me neither.

N: They got ready for the day and went down for breakfast, in Quahog, the Griffin family are putting there bags in the trunk.

Chris: I hope the evil Monkey doesn't gets into my stuff.

N: He sees the evil monkey pointing at him showing his teeth.

Peter: Well that about does it.

N: They get into the car and drive to the air port, the get there and get out and get on the plain, Stewie is sitting next to Brian, Stewie still reading the book.

Brian: Still reading that bunch of bull?

Stewie: Brian, it is not a bunch of bull, it is fact.

Brian: Ha, yah, hey did you get to the part where they sentence Tai Lung to life in prison, boy I remember when that happened.

N: Flash back, Brian is sitting on the couch with a roommate who is from China, the judge on the tv comes on, and Brian and the room mate look anxious.

Judge: Tai Lung, you are here by scentanced to life in prison.

N: The Chinese guy jumps up and down happy, and Brian is angry and shouts.

Brian: What, what the hell is wrong with these people, the guy pressed charges foe something so stupid!

N: The room mate looks at Brian and frowns, back to real life, the plain starts to shake and the pilot comes on.

Pilot: Lady's and gentlemen we are experiencing some engine trouble, but its nothing to worry about.

N: They look to there right and see the engine is blown out.

Pilot: There are Para shoots under your seats, thank you.

Lois: Brian, put on a parashoot and hold on to Stewie.

N: He does what she asks, he sniffs and looks at Stewie.

Brian: Did you just fart? Tell me you didn't just…

N: Before he could finish his sentence the door flew open and Brian along with Stewie were swept out.

Lois: My Babay!

Brian: AHHHH!

Stewie: AHHH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!

Brian: HOW IS THIS MY FALT?

Stewie: YOU WERE STANDING BY THE DOOR, NOW PULL THE CORD!

Brian: WHAT?

Stewie: PULL THE CORD!

Brian: WHAT?

Stewie: PULL THE BLOODY, oh never mind.

N: Stewie pulls the cord and the para shoot comes out and they float safely to the ground.

Brian: Oh my gosh, we almost got killed.

Stewie: Yes well, at least were safe on the ground.

N: Just then a crock bandit knocked them out, at the jade palace, Xang runs to master shifu.

Xang: Master Shifu!

Shifu: What is it Xang?

Xang: There was a bandit attack on one of the villages, there are 2 injured one is a dog and the other, well they don't know what it is.

Shifu: Students!

The five & Po: Yes master Shifu?

Shifu: Go to the village and make sure no one is hurt and bring back the 2.

N: They saluted and bowed, and hour later the five brought them in, and put them in the beds in the sick ward.

Tigress: Master this one is a dog but I cant identify the other.

Shifu: Let me see.

N: He walks over and looks, shocked.

Tigress: Master what's wrong?

Shifu: It's a human.

N: They have never seen a human before, Shifu had recognized it as a baby and mayling took care of him, a few minutes later Brian came it.

Brian: Ugh, what happened?

Shifu: Stedy now, you were attacked.

Brian: Where am I?

Shifu: Jade Palace, the valley of piece.

Brian: WHAT?

Authers note: Oh, cliff hanger, that new huh? I thought of doing this for a while, I hope you enjoy. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

N: The sudden noise had woken Stewie up.

Stewie: Wha.. What the hell!

Mayling: Hey, calm down little one.

N: Stewie looked at her.

Stewie: Who the bloody hell ar.. wait a minute, Your Mayling Ming.

Mayling: Yes, how do you know who I am?

Stewie: Your Grand Master Shifu Ming's wife, I red his book.

N: He held up the book.

Mayling: Shifu, he's awake.

N: He walks over.

Shifu: Ah, yes.

Stewie: No way, you.. Your Grand Master Shifu Ming!

N: Shifu was a little surprised, but he didn't let it show he stood with his hands behind his back.

Shifu: How is it you know my name?

Stewie: I read your book.

Shifu: Really, would you like me to sign it?

N: All Stewie could do was knodd.

Shifu: Ha, Ok.

N: He sined it and handed it back to Stewie, Brian came over Mad.

Brian: Hey, you stay away from him you heartless bastard!

N: Brian started to growl, Shifu automatically got into a defense position, in front of Mayling.

Stewie: Brian I wouldn't do that.

Shifu: Stand down. Now!

N: Just then the five and Po rushed in.

Shifu: Students, I have this under control.

Brian: What the hell do you have under control?

Stewie: Brian, don't do it.

N: Brian jumped at Shifu, in less then 5 seconds Shifu had him down on the ground.

Stewie: I told you, but did you listen? NO!

Brian: Get off of me!

Shifu: Stop moving and I will let go.

Brian: No!

Shifu: Then you leave me no choice.

Brian: Huh?

N: Shifu pinched a nerve in the dogs neck making him fall to sleep, Shifu backed away shaking his head, Stewie was about to jump up and down.

Stewie: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, that was cool!

Shifu: Yes well, when your friend wakes up his head is going to hurt, now, can you tell us how you got here?

Stewie: Well the "fat man" planed a trip to china, we were on the plain when the right engine gave out, Brian, the dog that you just put to sleep, had me strapped to him when the plain door opened and we flue out.

Shifu: I see, what is your mother and father's name?

Stewie: Lois and Peter Griffin.

Shifu: Students!

The five& Po: Yes master?

Shifu: Go and see if you can find any thing out about Lois and Peter Griffon.

The Five &Po: Yes Master.

N: As they went to leave Shifu called to tigress.

Shifu: Tigress.

Tigress: Yes father?

Shifu: Tigress, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the dog, if he comes to, send for me.

Tigress: Yes father.

Shifu: Good girl.

N: Shifu and Mayling took Stewie to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Shifu: Stewie is it?

Stewie: Yes.

Shifu: Why did your friend Brian attack me?

Stewie: Honestly sir, I don't know.

Mayling: Don't worry Shifu, we will find out.

N: She said putting a hand on his.

Stewie: I have just finished your book, I have a question.

Shifu: Yes?

Stewie: Did you really get a concussion after master Mayling told you she was pregnant?

Shifu: Haha, yes.

N: He said rubbing the top of his head.

Mayling: I should have waited to tell you.

Shifu: Well, I'm glad you didn't.

N: In the sick ward Brian is waking up, again.

Brian: Ugh…

N: Tigress turned to one of the geese.

Tigress: Go tell master Shifu that he's waking up.

Li: Yes master Tigress.

N: Li went to the kitchen.

Li: Master Shifu, the dog is waking up.

Shifu: Good.

N: He said as he got up and walked with Mayling and Stewie to the sick ward.

Brian: Ugh, what the hell happened?

Stewie: Oh nothing, you just tried to attack Grand Master Shifu and he put you to sleep.

Brian: Where is that cold, heartless, yellow…

Shifu: Right here.

N: Shifu said as he stepped up his hands behind his back and his ears pinned to his head.

Authers note: Woohoo! I'm on a roll with the cliff hangers today. I really like where this is going don't you? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

N: Brian shut up automatically as he watched as Shifu made his way to the side of the bed his ears pined back.

Shifu: Now, what was your reason to attack?

N: He said surprisingly calm.

Brian: Wouldn't you like to know?

Shifu: Yes actually, I would, my wife is 2 months pregnant and I don't want my son or daughter being fatherless because of your actions.

Brian: Sure, you wouldn't even care about it any way, just throw it aside.

N: This struck a deep nerve in Shifu, which he didn't show.

Shifu: Excuse me? I would most defiantly care for my son or daughter.

Brian: Oh, oh, you mean just like the last one? Yah I could see you throwing this one into a prision.

Stewie: Oh yah, now I remember why he doesn't like you.

N: Shifu wasn't mad he was infuriated, Mayling had the look of shock and worry on her face, Tigress looked as if she was going to beat the living crap out of him.

Shifu: You don't even know how much it hurt to throw my son into prision!

Brian: Obviously not enough, all he did was break your leg and you go and abandon him like he's nothing!

N: Shifu was even more angry, he took a deep meditative breath.

Shifu: Do not judge until you know what really happened.

N: He picks the autographed copy and hands it to Brian.

Shifu: Read it, then you may judge.

N: He turned to Mayling.

Shifu: I am going to meditate.

N: He kisses her forehead and leaves, when he's gone Mayling looks at Brian.

Mayling: You don't even know what he went through, you just sit here and mock him.

N: She turned around and left.

Tigress: You have no compassion do you?

Brian: Says the hard core warrior.

N: Tigress just took the insult.

Tigress: Read it.

N: With that she turned around and left.

Stewie: Brian, Brian, Biran.

N: He said shaking his head.

Brian: Oh, oh blame it all on the dog.

Stewie: You know, this wouldn't have happened if you would have just read the damn thing in the first place, I am ashamed of you Brian, I am ashamed.

N: He got off the bed and walked away leaving Brian alone, he fell to sleep, he started having the strangest dream, he was in an all black room.

Brian: Where am I?

Stweie: Your in your concous, Brian…..

N: He has a creepy drawn out eco.

Brian: Why, is it so dark?

Stewie: This is the guilt that you will feel if you don't read the book Brian…..

Brian: Yah right, why would I want to do that?

Michael Jackson: Because Brian The truth will set you free…..

Brian: Michael Jackson, what are you doing here?

Michael Jackson: I am here to show you what will happen if you don't read the book….

Brian: Ok..

N: Michael Jackson takes a hold of Brian's collar.

Brian: Hey, let me go.

Michael Jackson: Hold on…

N: The window opens and they go out.

Brian: Wait, wait, I can't fly.

Michael Jackson: Yes you can Brian, you can if you have a hold of my sparekly glove…

Brian: Where are you taking me?

Michael Jackson: To see your future…

N: They fly through the clouds until they come across a grassy spot.

Brian: Where am I?

Michael Jackson: Just watch.

N: Just then Brian see's him self walking backwards and Shifu walking twords him ears flat, he can hear them talking.

Shifu: You have caused me to loose my inner peace, my wife and my child!

Brian: So your going to kill me is that it?

Shifu: No, death is to kind for you, you will be sent to prison for the rest of your life!

N: Brian started backing up right to the ledge of peach tree hill.

Biran: No wait a minute.. cant we just talk?

N: Just then the earth beneath him gave way and he fell, just then Brian realized he was falling and landed on a box that read R.I.P BRIAN.

Brian: No, NO!

N: The earth shook and opened under the box, to giant hands came up on having a sliver glove one ungloved, then it spoke.

Michael Jackson: You should have read the book Brian, now your going to burn! MUHAHAHAHAH!

Brian: No! Please!

N: Just before Brian was swallowed he woke up.

Brian: AHHHH!

N: He looks around.

Brian: It… it was just a dream.

N: He puts his hand down and looks, his hand is on the book.

Brian: I'm going to read it.

N: He picks it up and reads and in less then 5 hours he finishes it.

Brian: Oh my God, I was wrong!

N: He gets up out of bed to find Shifu.

Authers note: Have any of you thought that, that scene was like the one in "A Christmas carol?" I am sorry it took me a while to up date. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

N: He ran down the hall and bumped into Stewie who was talking to Po and Tigress.

Stewie: As is was saying…Ahh!

N: Brian landed on Stweie.

Stewie: What the duce, get off me!

Brian: Sorry.

N: He gets off.

Brian: Where's master Shifu?

Po: Were not telling you, do you realize how much that hurt him to throw his own son into prision?

Brian: I do now, I just finished reading it, I never knew Tai Lung attacked the village, I'm sorry.

Tigress: Don't apologize to us, apologize to master Shifu.

Stewie: Yah!

Brian: I'm going to do that right now were is he?

Tigress: In the training hall.

N: Brian ran and the music form "Willy wanka and the chocolate factory" started, Brian ran and ran until he tripped on one of the training hall steps and banged his knee.

Brian: Ahhh ssssss, ahhhh sssss, ahhhhh ssssss, ahhhh ssssss, ahhhh sssss.

N: He does that a few more times and walks in he sees Shifu doing forms, and he steps up.

Brian: Master Shifu?

N: Shifu back flips and lands right in front of Brian balanced on a bamboo staff.

Shifu: What!

N: He was still angry.

Brian: I want to apologize, I read the book, I hadn't realized he did all that.

N: Shifu jumped and back flipped off the staff and landed perfectly on his feet.

Shifu: Brian, I for give you, but next time before judge someone makesure you know what really happened.

Brian: Yes sir.

N: Shifu put his had on brains shoulder.

Shifu: Good, now lets go have some tea.

N: They walked back in to the barix kitchen where Stewie was talking to Tigress.

Stewie: Do you have a crush on Po?

Tigress: No.

N: She leans in and whispers in his ear.

Tigress: Yes.

N: Stewie hugs Tigress.

Stewit: Your so cool!

Po: Hey what about me?

Stewie: You to man, your like a big stuffed teddy bear.

Po: Awe thanks.

N: Shifu and Brian are talking.

Brian: Does Po really respond to "panda?"

Shifu: Yes.

N: He clears his throat.

Shifu: Panda!

Po: Ahh! I didn't do anything I swear.

Shifu: See?

Brian: Wow, I see what you mean.

Stewie: Hahahahahahahah. That was awesome!

Po: Ugh.

Shifu: You know, I don't think I've ever seen a do g be for?

Brian: Really, I've never seen a red panda before.

Shifu: Not a red panda 2 red pandas.

N: Refearing to Mayling.

Shifu: Wait, where is Mayling?

Stewie: I think she said she was going to take a nap, she was a little upset by what Brian did.

Brian: Stewie, I red the book.

Stewie: I don't care, I have an idea how about I be mean to you for 3 months, that should make up for the times you said something mean about, the Book or about Shifu or Mayling.

Shifu: What did he say about Mayling?

N: Stewie smiled at Brian.

Brian: Stewie, don't, I'm warning you don't do it.

Stewie: He said that the real reason that you married Mayling was to get her in bed.

Brian: Great.

Shifu: That's what a lot of people thought, I love Mayling.

Brian: So your not mad that I said that?

Shifu: Why should I be, its not true so there's no reason to get mad about it.

Stewie: You know, I've never thought about that.

Shifu: I may be the most respected Kung fu teacher in China, but there are people who do make up stuff about me and others just want to kill me.

Brian: Why would they want to do that?

Shifu: I don't know, there probably just jealous.

Brian: I can see why, you have a beautiful wife, a good home, respect.

Shifu: Yes, but jealousy blocks out everything, let me hive you an example.

N: He puts his hand over Brians eyes.

Shifu: My hand represents jealousy, what do you see?

Brian: Nothing, because jealousy is blocking my view of everything else.

Shifu: Yes, very good.

N: Mayling had woken up and walked into the kitchen and saw Brian.

Brian: Master Mayling, I have read the book, I am sorry.

Mayling: Its alright Brian, I forgive you.

N: She walks over to Shifu.

Shifu: Have a good nap?

Mayling: I guess, the baby has been keeping me up.

N: Shifu put a hand on her belly.

Shifu: Hey little one, let mummy sleep.

N: 2 weeks went bye with nothing happening.

Stewie: I want my mommy!

Mayling: I know, we'll find her soon.

N: Shifu just watched from the door way with Brian.

Brian: I hope there allright.

N: 300 miles south.

Lois: I hope Stewie is alright.

Peter: I'm sure he's fine, now lets get some help.

N: They get to a little village and are shocked to not find humans but animals.

Authers note: Ha, I love this, there is going to be an action scene in the next chapter. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

N: They walk into the little village, and a monkey in a rice hat turns around and points at Chris.

Chris: It's the evil monkey!

Chen: Sorry, I wasn't pointing at you.

N: He said as he walked away.

Lois: Where are we?

Meg: Awe look it's a cute little bunny.

N: She said picking him up.

Lu: Hey, hey, put me, put me down, I don't like to be man handled.

N: They keep looking around when the town elder comes up, he was a goat.

Xin Shi: I am Xin Shi, the village elder, how may I help you?

Peter: Um yes, where are we?

Xin Shi: You'r in the village of Shi Da, if I may ask what are you?

Peter: Oh, oh, that's it, insult my wife…

Lois: Peter, I can handle this.

N: She turns back to Xin Shi.

Lois: I am Lois Griffin, this is my husband Peter and out children Chris and Meg.

Chris: Hello.

Meg: Hi.

Lois: Our son and family dog are lost and we can't find them.

Xin Shi: Is the dog all white with a red collar and goes by the name of Brian with a human baby in a yellow shirt and red overalls?

Lois: Yes, yes have you seen them?

Xin Shi: Last thing I heard is that there at the Jade Palace In the valley of piece.

Lois: How far and which way?

Xin Shi: Its south but 300 miles, I will have my son Xuwin Shi take you.

Peter: Xiwun Shi?

Xin Shi: Xuwin Shi.

Peter: Ziwon Shi?

Xin Shi: No say it with me Xu.

Peter: Xu.

Xin Shi: win.

Peter: Win.

Xin Shi: Shi.

Peter: Shi.

Xin Shi: Xuwin Shi.

Peter: Jacky Chan?

N: 300 miles away.

Mayling: Shifu.

Shifu: Yes wo de ai?

Mayling: I'm going to take a shower.

Shifu: Alright but please be safe, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby.

N: He said putting a hand on her belly kissing her on the lips.

Shifu: Wo ai ni.

Mayling: Wo ye ai ni.

N: She left, Shifu turned to Brian and said.

Shifu: Stand out side of the bath house and make sure nothing happens.

BrianL Yes sir.

N: He starts to walk off.

Shifu: And Brian.

Brian: Yes?

ShifuL Don't you dare try looking at her.

Brian: I wont.

N: He went to the bath house and saw that Mayling had gone in, he sat outside the door.

Brian: Ok, this isn't so bad.

N: Little did he know there was a wolf bandit crawling in through the back window and Mayling screamed.

Mayling: Let me go!

Wolf: Sorry, I'm not letting you go that easy.

N: He looks at her naked body up and down.

Wolf: I think I'll have a little fun first.

N: He throws her to the ground and she screams again, Brian heard it and rushed in on all fours.

Brian: Grrrrr, get away from her, grrrrrrr!

Wolf: And what's the little puppy wuppy going to do?

N: At that Brian jumped at the wolf and bit his arm.

Wolf: Let go you stupid dog!

N: At peach tree hill, Shifu heard Mayling scream.

Shifu: Mayling?

N: His eyes snapped open and he raced to the bath house, when he got there he saw Brian standing on all fours in fornt of Mayling growling at the wolf who was walking back and forth growling as well.

Wolf: You think you can protect her, well your wrong!

Shifu: HE YAH!

N: Shifu attacked the wolf hitting him with Oogways staff, the wolf hit the floor with a yelp, Shifu walked over pointing the staff at the wolf.

Shifu: You dare try and hurt my wife again and I wont be so easy.

N: He hit the wolf and the wolf ran away never to be seen again, Shifu turned to Brian who had covered Mayling with a towl. Mayling is crying hysterically.

Shifu: Mayling, its alright, I'm here.

N: They take her to the infirmary.

Dr,: I'm sorry but your going to have to wait out there.

N: Brian, Shifu, Stweie, Po and Tigress all sit in the hall.

Brian: Shifu, I'm sorry I couldn't do more.

N: Shifu sniffs and says.

Shifu: Its alright, thank you for fighting him.

N: Brian smiles and sits next to Stewie.

Stewie: Well, look at you big guy, hero for the day, how does that make you fell?

Brian: Really good.

N: They wait and it seems like forever when finally the Dr comes out.

Shifu: Dr. how is she?

TO BE CONTINUED

Authers note: Haha another cliff hanger, bet ya didn't see that coming? I told you there would be some action, alright Chinese lesson. R&R!

Wo de ai – My love.

Wo ai ni – I love you.

Wo ye ai ni – I love you to.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr: She's awake, but in a little shock.

Shifu: What about the baby?

Dr: Its hard to tell.

N: Shifu was happy Mayling.

Shifu: May I see her?

Dr: Yes.

N: Shifu goes in followed by Brian and Srewie, Shifu sits next to Mayling.

Mayling: Shifu?

Shifu: Shh, its alright.

Mayling: Where's Brian?

Shifu: He's here.

N: Shifu motions for Brian and he comes over.

Mayling: Thank you so much Brian.

Brian: Your welcome.

N: He said wagging his tale, a few weeks went by, Peter, Lois Meg and Chris made it to the Jade palace.

Xuwin Shi: Well here we are, the Valley of peace.

Meg: Where's the Jade palace?

Xuwin Shi: There.

N: He pointed up the mountain then left.

Peter: Wow.

N: They made it to the first step and started up, Xang had seen them and went to tell Shifu.

Xang: Master Shifu.

Shifu: Yes Xang?

Xang: 4 humans are coming up the palace steps.

Shifu: Thank you Xang.

N: Shifu knew who these people were and went to get Brian, Stewie and Mayling.

Shifu: Brian, Stewie.

Brian& Stewie: Yes Master Shifu?

Shifu: Peter and Lois are on there way up.

N: Brian started wagging his tale running around in circles barking, Mayling and Shifu took Brian and Stewie to the court yard to where Peter, Lois, Chris and Meg were waiting.

Stewie: Mummy!

N: Stewie took off running to Lois.

Lois: My baby!

N: She scooped Stewie into her arms, Brian went up and hugged everybody.

Brian: Its so good to see all of you.

N: Mayling and Shifu stepped up, Meg noticed him right away.

Meg: Your grand master Shifu Ming, Oh my gosh, I read your book.

Mayling: I told you it would be popular.

Meg: Your Master Mayling Ming.

N: She stuck out her hand.

Meg: I'm Meg Griffin.

Mayling: Hello Meg.

N: Mayling shook her hand.

Lois: Master Shifu how can we ever thank you for protecting my son.

Shifu: There is no need, I wouldn't know what I would do if my son or daughter would have been lost in a place that is unfamiliar to them.

N: He put his hand on Maylings belly.

Lois: Thank you and congratulations to you both.

Mayling: Thank yo…

N: She stopped mid sentence, fell to her knees with her hand on her stomach.

Shifu: Mayling, what is?

N: Shifu bent down to Mayling.

Mayling: It.. It's time.

N: Shifu lifted Mayling into his arms.

Shifu: Xang!

Xang: Yes master Shifu?

Shifu: Go to the village and get the dr, Maylings in labor.

Xang: Yes sir.

N: Xang flue off, Shifu carried Mayling to there room and laid her on there bed.

Mayling: Shifu.

Shifu: I'm here, its alright.

N: The Dr came into the room.

Dr: I'm going to need everyone out.

N: He looked at Lois.

Dr: I kneed an extra pair of hands, would you mind helping?

Lois: Not at all.

N: They went in and Shifu sat next to Peter and Brian.

Peter: Hey, I'm sure she's going to be just fine.

Shifu: I hope so.

N: 2 hours later crying could be heard, Lois came out.

Lois: Shifu, someone wants to see you.

N: Shifu got up and went in to his wife's side, she was holding a small bundle.

Mayling: Shifu it's a girl.

Shifu: A.. A daughter.

Mayling: Yes.

N: She handed Shifu there baby.

Shifu: She's beautiful.

Lois: Do you have a name for her?

Shifu: Luli Ai Ming.

N: Mayling got to feed the baby and put her to sleep, the next day the Griffins decided to leave.

Shifu: Are you sure you wont stay longer?

Lois: No, we need to get home.

N: They said there good byes and left, Shifu looked at his daughter.

Shifu: She is as beautiful as her mother.

N: Luli reached up and slapped Shifu's muzzle.

Mayling: And she's as strong as her father.

N: She said giving Shifu a kiss.

The END.

Authers Note: I know that ended badly but I didn't have a lot of time. R&R!


End file.
